


"There are worse things I could do" artwork, Sterek bigbang

by Adobejunkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adobejunkie/pseuds/Adobejunkie





	"There are worse things I could do" artwork, Sterek bigbang

 

This is the artwork i did for the amazing story **"[There are worse things I could do](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3298088)** " ,please go read this amazing story!

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
